Cosmic Magic
Cosmic Magic 'is a lost form of Caster Magic that was as its status suggests a magic which was lost beneath of the river of time until revived by Klaus Simon . It is a form of magic that as its name suggests uses the energy of the cosmos as it base form and manipulate it to different extents to perform various unique techniques. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Magic# hide#Description #Techniques ##Basic Spells ##Celestial Weaponry DescriptionEdit A form of magic, that as its name suggests is marked by its usage of cosmic energy of the heavenly bodies, Cosmic Magic is an extremely powerful form of magic which beacame lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other lost magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. The caster can maipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, Yashiro has shown the ability to bend the space around him, the bent acting as a wwarp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as the caster can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. The caster can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleporting abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it the user can teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. The magic not only manipulates the spatial aspects of the cosmos but is also known for its usage of Dimensions. techniques relating to outer space. The fact alone was able to cause Aro Suzuki to shudder in fear as its power seemed to him as being potentially limitless. The user can shoot blasts of cosmic energy reminescent of miniature stars; galaxy shaped projectiles that have the capability of cutting through buildings as well as well as waves of mass destruction that have wide radius of effect. Another use of it is the actual summoning of miniature manifestations of planets and stars which take the form of distinct, spherical orbs of light that seem to possess explosive properties enough to counteract other high level spells. Since these orbs are composed of energy, Yashiro can quickly reforge them to their original forms. Having the ability to summon actual meteors with power varying from city-block level destruction to city-destroying levels, Yashiro has enough control over the meteors to redirect them in middair if the target escapes the original impact zone. As gravity is an essential part of the cosmos, the user, with the help of this magic can manipulate the aforementioned fundamental form of energy for a variety of effects; ranging from the simple techniques of increasing or decreasing of gravity to more complex and dangerous techniques, including the creation of miniature black holes. TechniquesEdit 'Basic SpellsEdit Cosmic Arrows: A basic spell of Cosmic Magic, that as the name suggests shoots out arrows composed of Cosmic Magic, the spell initiates itself in the form of a silver colored magic seal that proceeds to release a plethora of silver colored magic beams. These attacks seem to be highly versatile as the user, with enough control can control the intensity and direction of the beams. Moreover these beams also seem to have a homing target ability, making the technique quite difficult to evade. Cosmic Blast: Another basic spell that enhances Yashiro's bsic arsenal. The user initiates the spell by gathering the Cosmic Energy from the surrounding environment and then focusing the energy into a large sphere of silver colored magic. The above above steps are then followed by the caster directing the sphere at their desired target. The spell has great potental to be a blunt force attack that could ram through enemy defences. Cosmic Shield: A basic spell used mainly for defensive purposes, it is claimed by Yashiro to be his first line of defence. The spell initiates itself by transforming Yashiro's aura into a spherical force-field of Cosmic Magic. The main function of the spell is to provide protection against a vareity of attacks to its caster. It should be noted that the caster can also enclose others into the force-field and also that several of them can be created at the same time. The defensive potency of the spell is great enough to withstand being hit by Aro Suzuki's Demon Eclipse without so much as even cracking. Cosmic Bombardment: A powerful spell of advanced level, to cast this spell, the user proceeds to gather Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target(s) as the silvery sphere of Cosmic Energy shoots out a spectatcular blast of raw destructive power. The power of this spell is great enough that it was able to destroy and penetrate through Aro Suzuki's Demon Garb and hit him, detroying half of the Exylis City in the process. After being hit by the spell, Aro was not able to stand up or even speak for the matter. Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain: An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Cosmic Ruler: Supernova: An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the inacantation- Aurea quae supra caelos,' Cosmic Ruler: Supernova', which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverised or at the least mortally injured. The spell was used by Yashiro Nakagawa, to defeat an entire dark guild, defeating all of the members in the a severe way. Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection: Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as the user recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. The spell, according to Yashiro is the strongest defensive spell in his arsenal. True to its name, it protects all those who are inside its large dome from attacks, repeling all the attacks by absorbing the Eternano, around the dome and negating the atacks. This group of techniques are not actually spells but actually a group of weapons of supernatural powers with a variety of uses. Sharanga: (शारंग viz Śaraṅga, Heron): Sharanga is a celestial weapon which resembles balance as its string can never be too taut or too losened. The weapons resembles a stylish green bow with fins reminescent of spiky fins; the area between the fins is area that is used to aim the arrow. The arms of the bow end in pointed triangular potrusions that have the bow-string attached to it. The Sharanga allows its caster to summon and fire arrows for a multitude of purposes and effects. The caster can summon arrows by stretching the bow string and then concentrating on the specific arrow they desire to summon. **'Offensive Arows': These arrows are of the attacking vareity which thenceforth have effects that are used in offensive ways. They are of again two types: **'Shower': These arrows have the ability to disintegrate into several arrows of the same size of the originally fired arrow bringing forth a volley of arrows that can hence attack a multitude of targets in a large area. Although termed as offensive, they can also be used to create dam/barrier like structure that can barr opposing attacks. This can be done by creating a series of towers which consist of several arrows lodged into each other's rear ends. **'Explosive': These arrows when make contact with the target create explolsions composed of Cosmic Energy. These explosions are quite powerful as they have the ability to destroy areas that can be compared to an entire city block. **'Defensive': These arrows serve as defensive techniques; the arrows hence released transform into magical barriers of the desired shape. This form of defense is quite powerful as it was able to block its user from powerful Darkness Magic spell. ' ' 'Sudarsana Ckakra '(सुदर्शन चक्र viz Discuss of Divine Vision): This celestial weapon represents the continuity and rhythm of the cosmos.The weapon is in the shape of a golden chakra with a highly serrated edge consisting of 24 spikes. The entire chakra is composed of three rings: the outer serrated ring, the middle ring conjoining the outer and the inner rings and finally the inner ring with acts as the hole for the insertion of the finger of its user. The outer and the middle rings are joined by three dark gleaming plates resembling outer space. The inner ring and the rings are joined by six plates similar to the earlier plates although much thimmer and smaller. The Sudarshan Chakra, as Yashiro describes, is ultimate embodiement of space and time, creation and destruction,